1. Technical Field
The present inventive concepts relate to updating firmware in a secure manner. In particular, the inventive concepts relate to updating firmware of a near field communication (NFC) device and a method of operating an electronic system including an NFC device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Near field communication (NFC) technology, (which is a type of wireless communication technology) is now extensively employed in mobile devices, for example as a semiconductor device (e.g. “chip”). Recently, NFC technology has been used for mobile payment thus increasing the importance of security for the NFC device.
Generally, the NFC device also includes device drivers embodied in firmware. When a mobile device, (which includes the NFC device), downloads new firmware, an application processor, (also included in the mobile device), provides (and thereby updates) the new firmware to the NFC device.
However, if the new firmware is falsified by a hacker and the firmware of the NFC device is updated with the falsified firmware, security related incidents, such as personal information leakage, may occur.